


Apex Predator

by Northern_Queen_78



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gay Adam (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Soulmates, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Queen_78/pseuds/Northern_Queen_78
Summary: Noone ever told lace he'd meet his soulmate during the zombie apocalypse. Or that it would be so complicated





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone knew of what happened when a wolf made contact with their soulmate. It could take only a second of eye contact and they’d be destined to be together for life. Of course humans had something similar but nothing to the extent of wolves. A wolf would leave their life long Mate as soon as they found each other. Such is the way of soul mates. Many wolves refused to date, what’s the point when they can only love each other truly? Lance’s own parents were mates that found each other young, he’d been raised in a house filled with love and other wolves, grew up confident he’d eventually find his omega. Not that Lance hadn’t tried for his whole life to find his mate, ever since he heard the story as a child. Sadly here he was at 22 with the world eaten by a zombie apocalypse. His change from “definitely ” to “yeah never gonna happen.”

 

He knew the risks of dating as a wolf, knowing any day you could just meet the person and suddenly not love another. But it was worth it to date Allura! She at least made the days funner!  
Allura had been already at the camp when Lance and Hunk had arrived. They’d tried going to the cities as demanded by the media, claiming it’s safety. They’d got their in time to see the city over ran and bombed, forever lost to them.   
Thankfully they’d heard of survivors setting up camps away from the city, that’s what cause him and Hunk to try driving into the woods, eventually coming across them.

 

The most beautiful wan he’d ever seen, the most insane looking man, and a brown haired family. They took them in instantly. They took everyone in, but this was in the beginning. Before they knew how big the camp would get. Allura and Lance had started dating then. Lance claimed to be in love, despite knowing he could never truly love someone without knowing his mate. All wolves were destined to find their mate, but maybe his was dead now. Or forever parted in another country. He liked Allura, she was fun, beautiful, and had said yes to him when he’d asked. What more can a guy do in this sort of situation?

 

That was several months ago. Since the large group of survivors began making the camp more liveable. They’d managed to hook up a shower system with collecting rain water in a tarp. Honestly Lance didn’t understand it but he knew it would work. One super cold, not satisfying, twice a week type shower for everyone thanks to lodge and her brother. The most insanely genius pair had helped a lot with the camp. Set up traps and warnings around the camp to avoid anythinf coming unannounced. They’d even managed to set up systems for things getting washed, finding food be it meat or fish. Occasional runs to the city couldn’t be helped, but it was working so far. 

 

That’s why Lance was making his way into the city, hunk at his side. The who were common for runs to the city. They’d lived nearby before and knew the layout, combined with the fear of being eaten they became pretty adept to scavenging. 

 

Gun in hand he signalled to hunk before the pair emerged into the empty street. 

 

“We’re here for medicine and weapons. Remember the camp is still mostly unprotected, we have to find something that will help us keep everyone back home safer.” Hunk reminded him as they went to pass an outdoor activity store.

 

“I hear you. We’ll get the medicine and come back this way, best to leave non essentials til last.”

 

Hunk nodded as they continued last. Preferably they’d of preferred to go to an actual chemist but last time they quickly found many stores still had security in place, running from back up generator’s. Once the sirens went off from stores like chemist or gun store the Zs come running.

 

The pair kept close together as they came across a large convenience store. Jackpot.

 

“Ill go in first, you keep looking out and shoot if you hear any of them.”

 

Hunk nodded.

 

Lance took a deep breath, shouldering his rifle to instead swing his baseball bat. He had his empty bag on his shoulder as he entered. Most of the shelves were bare, but he started picking up the remaining food. Never too much food back at camp, that was his motto. 

 

He jumped the cash register counter and started helping himself to the packets of medicine. Picking up all that looked important first. Winter was coming up and he didn’t want them to struggle if possible. 

 

Just as he was on the bottom shelf he head a door open. Shit.  
He got ready to swing his bat, placing the last packet of medicine in it when the door swung open, and he leapt up.  
As he raised his bat, the other man shrieked in surprise, falling backwards to avoid the metal pipe flying towards him.  
Lance got ready to hit again when he made eye contact.

 

His eyes were violet? The only way he could describe them. Wide with shock, long eyelashes. Pale smooth skin around the eyes, black eyebrows to match his insane mess of hair that honestly could only be described as a mullet.

 

He was an omega. A wolf omega. That was the second thought that came to his head after admiring his eyes. It was like time just stopped for him the second they made eye contact.

 

The third though he finally had was mine.

 

From the way the boys eyes widened from fear to surprise was enough to show that it wasn’t one sided. 

 

They stood their in silence staring. Barley a foot away from each other. What was he supposed to do now he’d actually met his damn soul mate? No one ever said it would feel like the wind was ripped from his lungs. 

 

“Lance? What’s taking to long?” Hunk shouted as he ran to the front door, noticing the omega instantly. “ identify yourself or I will shoot!”

 

Lance snapped out of it, racing towards the boy, blocking him from hunk.

 

“Hunk stop. This is my mate!” he cried out, turning to face his best friend. 

 

Hunk was human. He was Lance’s neighbour and friends growing up and knew what finding a Mate meant to wolves in general. He lowered his gun despite his confusion. 

 

The boy gripped his shoulder, long slender fingers and Lance discovered as he turned to face the fingers before turning to face the smaller man. 

 

He looked to be about their age. Shorter than him by almost a foot, black mullet that didn’t look washed. Eyebags present around his beautiful violet eyes, he looked tired and ran haggard, and still the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen. 

 

“Keith.” He eventually offered up after staring at him and hunk, choosing to remain behind Lance as he’d turned to face him rather than hunk.

 

“The names Lance.” He shot back. He knew this probably wouldn’t be the best time for joking around, but it’s his defence mechanism ok. “That’s hunk, he wouldn’t have actually shot you, he can barely even graze walkers.”

 

The boy just stared. Lance could tell he was almost the exact opposite of Allura. But more surprisingly than anything else, he was the opposite of Lance from what he could tell. He's been living rough since the start of the apocalypse for sure if his appearance was anything to go off. 

 

“We have a camp if you want to come with us.” Hunk offered lightly. 

 

Lance froze. Of course. A mated pair are forced to be together, they literally can’t live apart once they find each other. Of Keith didn’t come with him, he’d have to leave his disjointed pack he’d learned to call his family. 

 

“I have a brother, Shiro. He’s sick.” Keith finally replied. “I won’t leave him.” 

 

“He could come as well. The camps great we have people from everywhere, a few families as well! Even kids!” Hunk began to explain to an exhausted looking Keith.

 

“What’s wrong with your brother?” Lance asked.

 

“He was bit two weeks ago.” Keith began to a shocked shriek from hunk. “ We amputated the leg when it first happened, he was doing fine until an infection took hold. Not the zombie infection, a bacterial one. I need to find the medicine that Adam claims will make him better before I decide anything.” 

 

He looked on edge, as if he wasn’t safe. His arms crossed across his chest staring at the store.

 

“We just got the medicine from here actually.” Lance told him. “Do you know what your looking for? Feel free to take whatever you need.”

 

“lance! We cant just give medicine away!” Hunk hissed. 

 

“No one at the camp is injured or in any dire need.” He reminded him as he began leading Keith back inside the store.

 

“I guess I’ll just standing watch again?”

 

“yes!” Lance yelled back. “this time actually keep your eyes open!”

 

He couldn’t bring his hand from Keith’s back. His parents always said how happy and excited they were to meet each other, that the live is suppose to instantly start and he felt it. He was unsure if Keith felt it though. Why wasn’t be happier, instead of just seemed like another burden on the small omega as he knelt down by the dmbag before rummaging.

 

“So your out here with your brother and a guy called Adam?” he asked, breaking the strange silence. 

 

He almost thought Keith was ignoring him until “Yes.”

 

“Adam is Shiro’s fiancé. We were doing fine until Shirk lost his leg. Adams been caring for him, keeping him alive while I try to find food, and now medicine.” He continued as Lance kept quiet, bending down to beside him.

 

“You’ve been doing that all by yourself? If your interested hunk was right, you would all be welcome back at our camp. We’ve been shouldering the burden amongst ourselves.”

 

Keith finally looked at him. “We’re both aware I have no choice but to do that.” He almost hissed as he put his attention back to the medicine. He’d taken a few bottles our so far. Most what looked to be antibiotics. 

 

“That’s not true. If you truly don’t want to come back with me, I’d follow you. Though I’m pretty useless at surviving. Hunk and I almost ended up Z food way too many times before the camp.” He tried joking, it didn’t seem to have much effect sadly. Who was this guy? Why did he hate the idea of Lance as a mate so much?


	2. Chapter 2

The silence seemed to last for way too long before Keith broke it. “dammit. It’s not enough.”  
Lance looked at him. He looked defeated. Clearly his brother meant a lot to him. 

“Listen.” He began. “ You doesn’t seem very shoot with the idea of even of me, but the camo has more medicine. Maybe we give your brother what we have and then try to get him to the camp.”

The boy looked startled. Before standing. “Fine.” 

Lamce followed Keith out the door, putting the bad of medicine in his back. 

“where is you’re brother?” Hunk asked as they joined him.  
Keith tensed up again. 

“Keith you can trust us.” Lance told him. “You know I literally can’t be tricking you into anything, Hunk is someone I trust completely or I’d send him back to camp alone.”

He didn’t reply but he did uncross his arm to look at the other two awkwardly. 

“Do you have a vehicle?” Keith asked.  
“Ugh no. No we don’t.” Hunk replied. “we stay about a 30 minute walk, usually easier if we just walk it.”

Keith nodded in reply before looking around. Looking like he was making some decision. Frankly Lance was insulted. Wasn’t this kid suppose to want to love him? Instead it felt like a massive chore he was now stuck with. Not that he was wrong, but he’d always been told your soul mate would over look everything wrong with you. 

“Its about a 20 minute walk, we can use Shiros keep to leave the city then. I’m not sure how much gas is in it though.”

“Lead the way then samurai.” Lance replied as his added the second strap of the balcony pack to his shoulder. It would be safest this way for the remaining medicine. 

He had expected the confused look the omega shot him. He gestured to the machete the boy was carrying. Before recieving an eyeroll that would do Pidge proud.   
“Just stay close.” Keith finally replied as he started walking. 

Lance and hunk shared a look before following. He knew his friend was as confused as he was. 

Lance followed closely behind Keith, hunk kept a distance between them. He knew Keith didn’t trust him at all, hell he didn’t trust Lance. He hoped the small medical notice pidge's mum had taught him could come in handy here. He’d never even heard of a bitten limb being removed successfully.

Keith led them on one of the strangest journeys, they ventures a lot deeper than either Hunk or Lance had ever been since the apocalypse. Thankfully it was surprisingly empty of the zombies.

“They get more active at night.” He had whispered back when Lance had asked about how little zombies they’d seen.

Keith seemed to have his way around the city memorized. It didn’t even feel like 20 minutes when Keith finally led them to an above ground parking lot. 

“Zombies most leave us alone up here.” He’d explained when Lance questioned the stairs they’d had to climb for so long. “the chance of being cornered here is worth the protection it gives. They rarely try coming into direct sunlight for long.” 

He nodded at a pretty new looking 4x4. Black, mostly clean. “Let me go ahead to warn Adam.”

The boy left them, walking to the car.

“So.....mate?” Hunk asked quietly. He knew wolves had much better hearing than himself.

“Yep. Apparently. He doesn’t seem very happy about it” 

Hunk gasped. “Oh fuck. What about Allura?”

Lance shot him a worried glance.   
“Shit I haven’t even thought about her since I saw Keith!” he rubbed his face. “And Keith’s coming back with us. That’s not going to be a pleasant talk.” Lance groaned. “If he wasn’t happy about being with me before, he might be even less likely to let this bond happen.” He groaned sadly. 

“Can that even happen?” Hunka sked. 

“Yes but it’s very unpleasant. Most wolves don’t want to fight it! I guess I’m some sort of massive disappointment to him to be rejected so much already.”   
Hunk have his friend a hug. “Hes an idiot of he can’t see everything great about you. Besides we have time to show him how great you can be!”

Lance found himself weakly laughing along with his friend at his joking boasts of how great he was. At least he’s always have Hunk. 

Keith suddenly reappeared near them, jacket gone, revealing toned arms and how skinny he really was. His t-shirt hanging loosely off him.

“This way,” he shouted them over waving His arm. 

The pair approached the car, seeing a messy haired man in glasses. A human man.   
“This is Adam.” He introduced.

“You have the medicine for Shiro?” the man demanded not bothering to give any pleasantries. Manners ran in this family clear.   
“Hunk will be helping.” Lance told the man. “He’s been taking lessons with a doctor back at the camp, not sure how much he learned but better until we can do better.” 

The man just gestured to the back seat if the car.

Popping their head in the saw a man several years older than Keith, with the grossest looking leg Lance had ever seen. 

The stump was gross. Definitely not the colours it should be. It had been undressed recently, probably to attempt treatment from the pair. It took everything in Lance not to vomit at the sight.

Hunk however seemed to know what he was doing. He began taking out pills giving them to the man. 

“You need to take these right away, and come with us to camp immediately. The doctor will be able to help you much better than we can.”

“Why should we trust you?” the shorter man exploded behind them. “You turn up here just to save strangers?”

“Well why not?” Lance argued back. 

“Adam. We already agreed it was the only option. For all.of us “ the man in the seat croaked out. He sat up, Lance finally saw his face. He looked more worn and tired than the other two, his hair had a white tuft, and he looked like he was about to ing a very confused looking Keith. 

Lance had no idea what to do right now. He knew he had to get the two wolves back to camp, but that Adam was really against it, as had Keith been. 

“Listen. I know you don’t want to trust us or whatever, but you heard hunk. Only way to save Shiro is to head back there. At Least until he’s healed.”  
“I agree.” Keith spoke up, Adam whirled round to stare accusingly at him. “Its what’s best for Shiro!” he argued quickly. 

“Lance and Keith are right. This will kill him if left untreated properly.” Hunk agreed. This seemed to be what worked for Adam. 

So with that the 5 climbed into the car. Shiro was moved to sit up better, Hunk in the passenger side to help guide them to the camp easiest. Adam driving, Keith squished in beside Lance and Shiro.

Lance really tried to ignore the way his chest felt with Keith so close. He could finally smell him properly. The clothes before had masked it well, probably some defence mechanism for being around the zs. He smelt good, almost sweet. But with an edge. Instead he took for staring out into the window. Trying to focus on being nearly home.

 

He might of been imagining the way Keith actually seemed to like being this close, almost leaning into him. But he knew he hadn’t imagined Keith taking his hand just before they arrived. Maybe he wasn’t super against the idea of being with him?

 

 

When they’d arrived back at the camp it had been hectic, trying to get everyone calmed down as hunk raced for the only doctor. 

“Guys, give us space. We need to get this man help.” Lance announced as he pushed a few of the kids away. 

Keith and Adam stayed in the car with Shiro. Not trusting the new people at all.   
.”Lance!” oh shit. Allura. “ Who are these people?” she began pushing her way through the small crowd.

Never one to claim he was brave, Lance turned going back inside the car. “friends!” was all he offered as he settled back beside Keith, closing the door. That was a later problem. Current problem was convince Keith to fall in love with him and save Shiro. 

Pidges mum had been a god send. She sent everyone away and demanded Shiro be moved to an empty tent as she began fixing up his leg. Adam point blank refused to leave Shiro as it was happening Keith stayed by both their sides looking miserable. Something that tore at Lance’s heart. 

Lance had left, claiming he was going to set up a place for them to stay. Which he did pretty quickly before gathering his courage to find Allura  
“Lance!” she shouted upon seeing him approaching him. He grabbed her hand and led her into the trees. Where she'd, giggling as Lance got himself hit in the face with a branch.

“Allura. We have to talk.” He finally said as he turned to face her.

“About what?” she was confused. Of course she was. Thy weren’t serious, never were. But they had fun, they passed time together and joked about the others. It had been a fun and easy going relationship. 

“ I met my mate.” He finally told her. He watched her face drop. She knew that seriousness of that sentence. 

“Oh.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up making it 4 chapters instead of three. Last chapter will be pretty long but wrap it all up!
> 
>  
> 
> Also the basic idea for the camp is twd comics and show. But it's not set in any place particular. Just any random big forest near a cuty?.

When he’d returned to the tent Shiro was in, it was almost dinner time. Sunlight was beginning to dip down the mountainside. He’d seen the doctor leave about 20 minutes ago, he wanted to give them more time to talk amongst themselves before interrupting.

 

He entered the tent. Shiro was asleep, already looking somewhat better. At least he looking healthier.  
“There’s a tent set up for the two of you while Shiro is recovering.” He informed them . His eyes looking over Adam who’d lost whatever fight he had earlier, to Keith who looked so much younger and less dangerous than he had when they’d first met. They were both worried about the man in the table. 

 

“Thanks.” Keith finally replied, turning his head to face him. Lance felt himself blush hard. 

 

“you should join us for dinner, someone will come in and sit with Shiro while we eat, normally it’s two people on Guard, so one will stick in here instead. We’ll be plenty safe though, we have a bunch of alert type alarms around the camp.” He paused seeing only really Keith was listening. “Can’t be too careful with the kids and the few elderly we have here.”

 

Adam and Keith shared a glance before Keith nodded. “Ok.”

 

Lance tried pretty hard not to preen as he led them to the campfire they’d set up. It was a large ground fire pit surrounded by bricks. It kept the light of the fire showing, and allowed them to take some warmth from it while it warmed the food. Sadly they hadn’t got much food from today’s run but the small vegetable patch they’d started to grow, along with what they could find in the woods, there was enough to go around. Lance knew they’d need to up their game for the winter, but for now it would do. It kept everyone fed.

 

He beamed at hunk who sat facing then as they came up. Surely it was a good sign his mate trusted him enough to follow him. Or his mate was stupidly brave. Either or. Honestly he wanted nothing more then to be able to hang out and talk to Keith properly. Especially if he wasn’t accepted into the clan. He knew he’d follow Keith if he’d let him. 

 

He was fascinated with the smaller wolf, his scent was amazing, even if he could barley smell it off him in the rags they wore. He also knew Adam was human. Unusual mate for an alpha like Shiro but who was he to judge?

 

Several people welcomed the two who’d remained pretty silent as Lance lead them to some of the seats around the camp fire and handed then bowls of whatever stew was made. It smelled delicious, Hunk was a dam genius chef in the making with the help of pidge’s mother. 

 

Surprisingly Adam lost his cool demeanour as soon as he got his bowl and proceeded to inhale the entire contents, groaning as he did. A few people around them giggled and started up a conversation about the days happening. 

 

Keith ate a lot slower than Adam, however he also demolished the plate. Figures. Lance had noticed the city had started to run out of food, out here they were able to try and rely on their farming skills and hunt, in the city it was all walkers all the time, and dwindling finite sources of food.

 

“Do you want more?” Lance offered. Normally seconds weren’t really allowed, but it was generally accepted to give others more when they’ve just arrived. 

 

“its really no trouble.”

 

“Lance please refrain from offering people extra food.” Coran started. He sighed. He should have expected some fall out from the thing with Allura.

 

“We can’t make allowances for people just because they’re mates with someone in this group.” 

 

Oh damn definitely fall out from the Allura thing then.   
He didn’t miss how Keith had blushed hard at the word mate, nor how he saw Allura glare at him.

 

Lance offered his own bowl to the pair. Sure he was hungry, but he’d eaten Thai morning, and had been eating well for the last few months. They clearly weren’t. 

 

“No thanks, eat your food.” Keith had replied. He almost looked worried to Lance. He didn’t miss how Adams eyes lingered when he’d also refused. Frowning he accepted their decision to deny the food, though he made sure to eat very little before turning to then and claiming he was stuffed, forcing his bowl into Keith’s hands as he took the two empty ones with him to the basin.

 

In the morning someone would take it down to be cleaned, now wasn’t the safest of times to do that.

 

He returned to see Keith had given the bowl to Adam who was eating the remaining contents much slower. 

 

He sat happily back in his seat despite his small hunger. Surely that at least proved he had potential to be a mate that provides?  
He saw Hunk making gestures towards Keith and almost laughed, instead turning his attention to the omega who wasn’t paying much attention to his surroundings for once. In fact he looked exhausted.

 

Figures. Lance had barley spent time in the city except for the supply runs. It was terrifying there. Dangers every where. Dead, alive and everything in-between. 

 

Hunk and Matt began some sing along that the kids had all joined in to. The same crusty gross guitar they’d found in the woods ended duo being pulled out most nights. It made meals dinner for everyone. They just had to be wary do the sounds, hence the guards.

 

In fact the entire group was around the campfire all gossiping, catching up with each other at the end of the day. Normally Lance would be one of the loudest talking to everyone. But it didn’t feel right to do that right now. He wanted to stay by Keith’sside. Instead he began chattering away to Adam and Keith.

 

Mostly Adam ignored him. Boo. Keith mostly seemed to be interested despite the exhaustion. Not really contributing to Lance’s conversation, but he was definitely listening. He’d take that for now at least 

 

That was interrupted by Dr Holt when they’d decided dinner was over. Time to discuss what would be happening with the three new arrivals. 

 

Adam and Keith had retired to the tent Lance had prepared when Dr Holt had announced the meeting. Lance had quickly explained to Keith his tent was by his own, and he should be able to smell it out easily before patting him in the shoulder as they left 

 

 

Dr Holt had started the discussion.

 

“Let us be respectful and fair. We must decide on what happens to the three boys that arrived here tonight. One is badly injured, though thanks to myself and my wife he should recover in a few days. The other two will be asked to help out with chores of course, nothing dangerous but they can help out if they are so inclined, agreed?”

 

Everyone nodded or voiced approval. It was accepted that the new comers would help around the camp until they were accepted or not. 

 

“Now, we have a special reason of course to accept at least one of them.” Of course it was public knowledge by now. He’d even seen some of the older wolves judging his strange relationship with his omega. 

 

“We shouldn’t just accept then because he’s someone mate.” Coran pointed out. “I trust Lance as much as the next guy, but we have no information about the outsiders or their motives.” 

 

“That’s not fair!” Lance argued. “ They’re new, and been through a lot the last few months! Plus, Shiro is injured, I’d be just as standoffish if Hunk was injured!” 

 

Many nodded in agreement. Not everyone adapted well to the small pack they made up, several people had left after finding them because they didn’t fit, but they always gave people a fair chance.

 

Allura hadn’t really been agreeing or disagreeing. Instead she and Pidge had been whispering amongst themselves. He didn’t miss how Allura held Pidge's hand throughout the meeting. Good. Maybe of she moved on she could stop turning people against him. Still it was unfair to say, Lance had been the one to leave their relationship. They were friends before he’d left her, maybe he could reconcile with her before Keith stayed. Or he left.

 

Luckily everyone seemed to be in agreement though. They should be allowed to stay, help around the camp to prove their worth and adaptability until Shiro was recovered enough to leave. 

 

Perfect. He had at least three days to  
1\. Make Keith fall in love with him....somehow.  
2\. Force the clan to accept his mate and his mates pack.  
3\. Or find a way to be ok with leaving all his friends behind when he left

**Author's Note:**

> I hated so and I don't acknowledge it happened.


End file.
